


别他妈的微笑着说爱我

by lengduyou



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Abuse, Hard fuck, Hurt hurt and more hurt, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, trigger warning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengduyou/pseuds/lengduyou
Summary: 司没有挟持人质，而是绑架了千空。他们两人之间又会转变成一种什么样的崭新关系？有些可怕的事情在发生。(警告:阅读标签！！)





	别他妈的微笑着说爱我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don’t fucking smile and say you love me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889953) by [Animillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion). 

> 写在译前话：  
这篇文章属于Animillion太太，我英文不好，所以这完全是一篇自娱自乐的灵魂翻译。如果有错误的地方都是我一个人的错，欢迎大家指正，我会立刻修改。  
谢谢Animillion非常友善地授权给我。欢迎喜欢这篇文章的盟友们去原文点赞回复！（不需要注册和登录也可以直接点赞的）  
This fantabulous fic belongs to Animillion. I`m such a woeful translator，sham of my poor English :( So It`s just for my own enjoyment because I like this fic so much! You are welcome to point out any mistakes, I`ll correct immediately.(Tank you)  
I really appreciate the generosity and sweentness of Animillion. Thanks for giving me right to translate this fic.  
If you enjoyed this fic，welcome to read the original ，and let the author know！:)

千空几乎精疲力竭，无论他怎么做，说些什么，乞求了多少次，司始终都没有半点要放过他的迹象。此刻他的身体正因干高潮而在柔软的毛皮垫子上颤抖着，头脑昏沉滚烫，思绪紊乱。几个小时以来，司一直在无情地折磨着他，欲壑难填就好像永无满足之时。他们汗水淋漓的纠缠在一起，喘息粗重像两只尽情狩猎后的野兽。在司的动作中，千空可以清晰地感觉有精液正从自己的体内被挤出，这些黏腻的液体将他的大腿根和下半身弄得一塌糊涂。对方独有的气息始终停留在千空的舌尖，无时无刻都可以品尝到司皮肤，唾液和阴茎的味道。他真的不是狮子王司的对手，也没有谁能是这个人的对手。

当司终于结束拔出来的时候，千空觉得自己整个人都融化成一滩水渍，然后就这么渗进身下的毛皮之中。他疲倦地抬起眼皮，四下探寻的目光与正垂首凝视着他的主人触碰在一起。千空看出这个贪婪的男人还在渴望索取更多，仿佛只有将他的血肉一饮而尽，直到他丧失所有的感官变得麻木，或者更确切地说，不能再思考任何事情，才能获得片刻的满足。

一个坚守热爱科学的人类沦为一个可怜的泄欲工具，被一个他称之为穴居人的帝国的领袖所奴役——用最赤裸和残酷的方式。千空知道这些所谓的穴居人都听到了自己被他们的领袖摧毁、蹂躏和践踏时所发出的痛苦声音。而他们并不觉得这有什么不妥，事实上，他们以这个高大的长发男子为一切准则的标杆，在他们看来，狮子王司不过是向他展示了在这个世界上，瘦弱无力的人的真正用途。所以千空唯一感谢司的一点就是万幸这个人还坚守着某种的忠诚，又或者说他只是充满了独占欲，毕竟除了他自己，任何人都不能碰千空。

宛如白化病患者的男孩颤颤巍巍地坐了起来，他四肢酸痛，思虑乱作一团，难以抑制地为此刻反常的感觉呻吟出声。司抬手，指尖穿过那些垂落下来的白绿相间的散发。千空讨厌这种温存的行为，但他还是倾身靠近对方坚实的手掌。

“你做得非常好。”司的手掌顺势下滑，捧住小个子男孩的脸颊，迫使对方抬头直视自己的双眼。千空顺从地扬起面庞，无动于衷地承受着轻轻落下的亲吻，这虚假的亲昵对他来讲毫无意义，事实上，过去一个月中发生的一切都不过是一场虚无的幻象。

司让他站在温泉里，体贴地为他洗去身上所有的污垢和汗水。一直以来千空没有独处的时间，也从来没有时间思考。他垂首看着水面映出自己徐徐摇曳的轮廓，那倒影的身上遍布的齿痕和淤青在荡漾的水波中也清晰可见。雄狮在他身上打下了属于自己的烙印，让他成为且仅成为自己的所有物。司是一个有着多重身份的人：一个好人，一个杀人犯，同时也是强奸他的人。

或者在司偏执的幻想中:他更是自己的主人。

他把千空拽倒，拉进自己的怀里。宛如一个真正的情人，一个真正的朋友那般，温柔地拥抱着千空。他用牙齿叼住身形清瘦的男生的耳廓，低沉地微笑起来，把话吹进对方的耳朵。“明天就是庆典了，你想去吗?”

当然。必须。肯定想去。千空急切而渴求的在心底喋喋不休。几个月来他几乎没见过任何人，除了司和几位对方信任的帝国成员，便只有对方虹膜上倒映出的自己——警觉睁大的双眼和脏兮兮的皮肤。

“千空，我希望你一直陪伴在我身边，嗯，一起庆祝我们不断壮大的帝国。”“我们的”也是毫无意义的词汇。就像这种放弃科学的空虚的心态——放弃一切理性，即使他们还是知道使用肥皂这类的东西。顽固的理想主义者对于世间万物没有任何兴趣，也从不考虑其中存在的任何道理，他们只是单纯的坚信他们自己便可以轻松地扮演上帝而不需要付出任何沉重的代价。

尽管意见相左，千空还是靠回对方的怀抱，感受着胸口传来的那种虚假的安全感。此刻他们两人的心跳同样平稳有力，维持这种心平气和的交谈对千空来说并不容易，如果他有足够的勇气，说不定会讥讽挖苦眼下的一切。但当他张开双唇，所有吐露出来的音节，都归为一个温顺简洁的“好。”

-

庆祝活动喧嚣而热烈，所有的人围坐在一个巨大的篝火旁，木架上挂满了冒油的肉块，四下摆放着供他们畅饮的酒水。明亮燃烧的火光让周边的树林笼进更深的黑暗里，月光也照不亮那些远山和灌木。千空的头发重新向上梳好，这次他穿了一件做工考究的衣服，从毛发的光泽和质感来看应该是狮子皮制成的，整个人看起来精神了不少。

千空这身装扮让司在众人面前很长面子，毕竟他是狼群的首领，而千空则是他的桂冠——顺从和沉默，不看任何人的眼睛，是死物。因为司就在身边，所以千空今天没有戴皮质的短项链（不过他更倾向叫它项圈）那个的东西让他非常不舒服，总是阻碍他正常的呼吸。每每站得过久，他可以都感觉到自己跳动的脉搏试图突破这束缚。千空一语不发的坐在那里，甚至都提不起去说服他人的劲头，很早之前，他就不再做白费口舌的事情了。尽管现在帝国中的每个人都聚集在这里，但他却感到前所未有的如此孤独。

司也同样一如既往少言寡语，但能看出他心情很好。千空强迫自己的视线停留在眼前骨头末端的肉块上。他不想吃东西，他想要一直挨饿，直到身上皮肤皱缩，整个人都瘦小到可以在没有人注意的情况下脱掉这些衣服，离开这里。在遥远而安全的，不知名的地方，他可以自由地做一切自己喜欢做的事情。但是手中的食物闻起来真得很棒。

千空咬了一口，唇齿间的猪肉并不像记忆中的那般美味，应该需要加些调味料，但他不想开口向人要盐。事实上他完全可以自己去找点盐来，但千空没有动，毕竟他只是个奖杯，是人们口中的花瓶妻子，永远都要以一种彬彬有礼的姿态，一动不动地坐在那里。其实几乎每个人都知道，比起花瓶妻子，他更像是他们灵长类统治者的一个飞机杯。想到这里，千空的脸颊不禁变得烫热，似乎不仅仅是火焰，所有的一切都使他感到灼热。

火焰连续几个小时的剧烈燃烧之后，篝火中的木柴已悉数化为乌有。司就如同一个欲念无底的深渊地狱，他的烈焰将千空的一切都燃烧殆尽。强行进入他的身体与大脑，盘踞在那里久久不散。千空的思绪游离回几个小时之前发生的事情之中，甚至没有察觉到司从后面靠近，俯身向他低声耳语。

“千空，你又神游到哪里去了？”

最开始，千空有片刻的愣神，下一秒他就从司的身旁远远地跳开，溢于言表的恼怒神情让他看起来像是准备去揍什么人。千空这才意识到发生了什么，他还没来得及说话，先呛了一口。司流露的好笑神情让千空想就这么扯烂对方的脸。司重新走向千空，小个子男孩为预想中的疼痛绷紧了身上的每一块肌肉 ，但是对方的拳头并没有落下，司只是在他的耳边发出低沉笑声。千空的眼睛环视了一下四周，有些人一脸看余兴节目的玩味表情盯着他们两个。而有些人则用礼貌地把目光移开，另一些似乎毫不在意他们两人之间的任何事情。

“有什么好笑的？”他一时没能控制好情绪，声音里泄露出恶狠狠的腔调，但这一次他并没有因此而惹上麻烦。

“你硬了。”

当他意识到他确实勃起的时，千空觉得全身的血液都拥挤到了自己的脸上。这都是因为他刚刚在想之前发生的事情的缘故，但是他非常清楚这并不表示他想做爱。他不想。尤其不想在这些人面前被那样对待。他抬起头，与司的目光相遇。高大男人对千空浑身散发出的恐惧情绪似乎感到非常惊讶。

“别担心，嗯，我不会让你有事的。”

又来了，这熟悉的虚伪庇护将千空没顶。这些日子里，千空除了在脑中想着司的一切，就没有什么别的事可做了。总是在等待着他的到来，心惊胆战生怕走错一步。但很快千空就学会了接受施虐者给予自己的微小恩惠。当每一天夜幕降临之后，自己甚至学会了不在抗拒司的靠近。

虽然司身形高大，但他却很节制，从不让自己饮酒过量。不过今晚，在千空的陪伴下，司放纵自己陷于了惬意的松懈之中，饮下了一杯又一杯的自酿酒水。千空只喝了一杯葡萄酒。当他们回到司的房间时，千空跨坐在对方的身上，注视着司因醉意而微微泛红的脸庞。

“我爱你。”他来回抚摸着对方苍白的皮肤。

千空看着对方，注视司的嘴角向上翘出一个轻微的弧度。“你说什么?”

“我是说，我爱你。”

“爱是不理性，并且毫无科学依据的。”千空的双手抵上对方的肋骨试图将人推开，掌心之下是大片结实的遒劲肉体。他知道接下来将要发生的事情，毕竟他已经重复过成百上千次了。司总是主动凑过去与千空耳鬓厮磨，表现就好像他们是一对再平常不过爱侣或是其他什么的，但此刻忽然蹦出的“爱”却使得千空手足无措。这全然陌生的词汇让他羞耻不已。

司摇了摇头，心平气和地说，“你什么时候才能意识到理性对每个人都有不同的定义。”

“忘了我吧，司，我不是你想要的。”在千空喃喃反驳着的同时，他已经习惯性地躺倒在帝王的身上了。

“你是我想要的一切。”粗糙的手掌碰触着那柔软而苍白的脖颈。

这些话语深深地剖开了千空的心脏，比任何尖锐的石头还要锋利，划下更深的伤口，甚至远超于他的预想。“别再胡闹了，如果你爱我，那为什么要把我关起来；如果你爱我，为什么要违背我的意愿强迫我——‘你是我想要的一切’这根本就说不通。”千空毫不畏惧地，一字一顿地控诉着。他可以忍受司恨自己，或许这就是他对他做这些的原因。但是如果对方说这所有的伤害都是出于爱，他该如何面对这一切？千空闭上嘴巴，低垂这额头死死盯着司的的腹部。他等待着对方的答复。一直，一直，一直等待着。直到他再也忍不住，偷偷向上瞟去，发现这只喝醉的狮子已经睡着了。这时他才意识到自己的泪水已经决堤，而造成这一切的不过是一句带着醉意的“我爱你”。

“你从来不曾在我之前睡着过。”为了确保我不会偷偷逃跑。千空默默地思忖着，尽管现在浑身上下的每一块肌肉都疼痛不已，但他依旧坚持要离开这里。他要用超越自己极限的速度奔，直到司不可避免的醒来，能跑多远就跑多远，他要让自己的眼泪彻底流尽只余脸颊上紧绷的泪渍。千空低着头，双手裹紧狮皮做成的袍子：“我必须离开，不管我的白痴直觉正警告我最好留下，但我不能再继续这样生活下去了。”科学是希望，是明天，是未来。当年他就是从零开始的一切，现在他依旧可以再重来一次。

千空从他们简陋的石床上爬起来。在离开之前，他轻吻了一下沉睡雄狮头顶的发旋。他不明白为什么自己会疼得这般强烈，但他不在乎。整个部落都在陷入了沉眠，宁静是千空最好的向导。他小心翼翼地跨过那些东倒西歪躺满一地的醉鬼，他们每个人都挨得他如此近，近到只要一伸手就能抓住他的脚踝。当他穿过那些障碍，走到可以平稳步行的空地上，远离营地让他确信周围不会再有任何人的时候，千空开始拔腿狂奔起来。

他从来没有好好锻炼过，但此刻这都无足轻重了。千空不顾一切的奔跑着。圆而明的月亮像盲女的眼瞳，漠然地注视着他。他只是在森林里一直奔跑着，直到他跑出树林的边缘，直到剧烈疼痛的肺部尖叫着要求更多的氧气，直到他体力耗尽才停下。最后千空在悬崖的峭壁上找到了一个看起来比较安全的凹陷。他小心的攀爬下去，发现这个缩进的洞口有些浅窄，甚至都不算是一个洞穴，但也足够他在此安然的度过黑夜。

他已习惯每夜筋疲力尽地陷入毫无梦境的沉睡，但在今晚身下砭人肌骨的冰冷岩石，却让他梦见了久违的家乡。当千空恢复意识，缓缓醒来的时候，阳光正落在他闭合的眼睑上。昨晚发生了太多难以理解的事情，那些杂乱无章的对话与情景将他的记忆冲刷得模糊而不确定。千空手掌撑住地面，低低叹息了一声，坐起来。在他面前，迷蒙间他本以为是一块岩石的东西，却忽然动了起来，充满了活物的热暖，带着熟悉的气息。千空站起来，感觉一阵栗冽的寒意拂过他的背脊，就像那双望向自己的眼睛投射出来的目光。

“司。”千空惊讶地抽了口气，耳中只听见自己心脏剧烈跳动的声音。

“我本以为终于可以相信你了。”对方站起来，“但现在我明白了，嗯，你是在等待离开我的时机。”

司走得更近，伸出手臂想要去碰触对方，然后看到千空难以抑制地畏缩了。这让他的动作戛然而止，手掌悬停在距离千空脸颊几厘米的地方。“我知道你恨我，但你没有理由恨我。”

他小小的帝国每扩大一寸，千空就越觉得司的理性又消失了一厘。狮子王司不可能是认真的，也许他只是故意装作自己不了解眼下的情况。

“你绑架我，囚禁我，那些所谓的保护不过只是为了满足你自己的变态欲望。可现在你却又可以不假思索地说你爱我。”这位科学家觉得心脏都要从胸腔里跳出来了，恐惧使他的身躯簌簌发抖。而他憎恨自己这软弱的表现。

“我是爱你的。”司用一种让千空忍不住落泪的温柔力度，抚摸着对方的脸颊，“我不想让你被外面的世界污染，或者被除了我以外的任何人触碰。”千空被推到坚硬的石壁上，粗糙的棱角陷进他的背部。

“我想要恢复人类的文明，而你却夺走了这个梦想。”在灵长类最强高中生固执地亲吻，舔舐着自己脖颈的间隙里，千空声音含糊地控诉着，“如果没有了为此努力活下的目标，那么你告诉我，这样一无所有的活着的意义是什么。”滚烫的泪水滑落到他的脸上，下一秒就被对方的手指擦掉。

“为我而活，只为我而活。”司轻声耳语。

千空重重地吞咽了一下，尽量让自己听起来口齿清晰，“我做不到。”

“那就让我最后一次抱你吧。”这雄狮自私而狡黠，他不想放过最后一次品尝猎物味道的机会。千空屈服于他，再无法抵抗。千空也不知道自己是什么时候变成这样的。是从什么时候开始的呢？自己开始沉迷于司赐予的欢愉，开始主动靠近对方而不是逃离。每当司靠近的时候，他的心就会不受控制的开始加速跳动。理智大喊大叫着，提醒那只是单纯的恐惧，不过千空已经没有余力去深究真正的答案了。

司一开始表现的不慌不忙而游刃有余，但当他们两人的皮肤彻底暴露在凉爽的空气中，他马上开始品味起千空的身体。苍白的皮肤上仍留有咬痕和瘀伤，他打算在那里留下更多这样的印记。千空紧紧抓住司的手臂，努力不让对方知道自己不想放手。他的阴茎已经彻底勃起，当司抚摸它并舔舐单薄的胸膛和同样挺立的的乳首时，千空再难以自持地低声呻吟起来。他的肉穴已经习惯了司的尺寸，对方毫不费力地全部进入了他的身体。

“司。”被千空啃咬出毛刺的指甲陷进司粗糙的皮肤里。

高大的男人虽然才刚刚开始，但很快便意识到自己并不能放慢速度，延长品味对方的时间，更不能控制自己的速度细细感受，直到自己永远记得对方身上的每一寸皮肤。至少当千空如此主动，放纵自己的时候做不到，在明知这将会是最后一次温存的时候做不到。

我爱你。科学家在心中不为人知地低语着。

“我爱你。”司执着的重复着，随着顶送腰胯的每一次律动，他一次又一次的诉说着，允许千空在他的肩膀上咬出一圈深深的齿痕。他不想让任何人听到，哪怕是黎明时分，隐匿于森林深处的野兽也不行。伴随着刺痛，有血液从司胸口处的皮肤流出。他低下头，看到怀中猎物松开了牙齿，扬起的额头上渗出细密的汗珠。

“我要射进你体内。”他再次低声耳语。通常千空会直接表达拒绝，毫不伪装地流露出反感的神色。即使他别无选择，但事后也会喋喋不休的发牢骚。现在，千空心中除了更紧的环抱着司，向对方索要更多之外，已再无其他想法了。千空将自身的重量放在对方搏动粗大的阴茎上，允许它把自己灌满。

性高潮剧烈而突然，但未名的喜悦瓦解了千空一向冷静自持的理智，迫使他再次哭了出来。

在他们耳鬓厮磨，抵死缠绵中，鲜血染红了千空的下颚，两双饥渴而泛红的眼睛在触及在一起。司蹙眉闭上眼睛，有透明的液体被挤落掉到他的脸颊上。“我不想让你走，当我们下次重逢的时候，就不会像现在这样了……永远不会一样了。”

“但是我必须走。”千空用指腹轻而短暂地抚过司脸上长长的一道龟裂纹路，“你构建的世界距离我想要创造的一切都太遥远了。”

“我爱你。”司重复着。如果这些示爱的话语可以让千空甘心留下，那么他愿意为此说上一百万遍在所不惜。

“我知道。”尽管千空被突然而至的高潮和自己所鄙视的情感深深震撼，但他还是最先站起身来。他知道如果自己现在不走，那就走不了了，眼下可不是慎重考虑的时机。于是千空重新穿好自己的衣服，司站在一旁凝神注视着他，而他正望着远方的明亮天光。“再见，狮子王司。”这次没有吻别，没有缠绵相握的双手，只有冰凉沉默的岩洞、司和那些在激情悲伤等混杂情感驱使下，牢牢印记他皮肤上的痕迹。

—完—


End file.
